Dregg Moriss
|age = 26 (pre Adam and Eva; Flashbacks) 10 (DW3 flashbacks) 27 (Adam and Eva and later; excludes most flashbacks)|motto = You have my permission to die!|caption1 = Dregg Moriss, the most depressing Cop in the world.}} Dregg Moriss is the main character of this delightful tale. He lives on Telmor Street in the kingdom of Rightia. He is a Class 1 officer of Rightia's Police. Based off of Adam and Eva occurring on Dregg's birthday, and MS3 being roughly simultaneous and occurring in January (according to one of Amber Heart's conversations) Dregg was born sometime in January. This makes sense as this means his birth was right after the death of the last year. Dregg keeps a diary in which he writes depressing messages. By his accounts, he can destroy the world in 7 days. He believes he has already destroyed a country with merely two words (presumably "Ragna Rock", but it could easily be something as simple as "I Quit"). Dregg has his own home, but sometimes sleeps at his sister Cayla's house or in the police station barracks. History During his childhood, Dregg met Arc AngelHeart, an incarnation of Arc, the angel. This occurred when he was looking for an exit of the mansion of Councillor Norwood. Presumably, he got his black headband from her. He did something (currently unknown) to cause her death, which he immensely regrets. This occurred 17 years before the events of Death Wish - Part 2, when Dregg was about 11 (or 12, as Death Wish takes place on the day of Dregg's birthday, just like Adam and Eva) years old. Some time later, Dregg enrolled in Rightia's police academy, where he took a course in Dimensional Debate. Out of 500 applicants to this course, only 10 will pass the preliminary exam, 5 out of those will quit in the first month, and then only one person will successfully complete the course. That year, the only one to pass was Dregg. It can be assumed that a year or two before and/or after were Polly Abbott and Tira Lawford. At some point in his childhood, Dregg was forced to take ballet lessons, which he hated. However, this did give him some skills in agility and jumping, which helped him in Deathwish. Dregg was part of the replacement team for Rightia in the InVidia games. He presumably was the one who renamed the team "Rightia Post Office Burning Fire Breathing Dragons" Personality Dregg is a very pessimistic person, always finding a way to bring down people's spirits at almost anything. His personality is apparently as depressing as rain on a Sunday. Dregg has a habit of telling new police recruits to swim to the bottom of the ocean and hold on to a rock until they drown, claiming that it is a more peaceful way to die. He is quite oblivious to Princess Sarah's romantic feelings for him, something that even Mathio knew about. Despite hating it, he does take his job seriously and has solved many difficult cases. Dregg is the best debater of Rightia's police and received an award for this from King Frake. This award was a set of tickets to the next Invidia Games. According to Felicia, he is a terrible person, but will never waver in front of his opponents, no matter who they are. He demonstrates a deep hatred towards Post Offices, believing they were creations of The Devil to torture living souls. However, in Dregg Me To Hell, he reveals that his hate for the Post Office is just a cover, as he needed to hate something to contain his disdain and not wipe out humanity. While Dregg was inside Tira's mind in Death Wish - Part 2 it was implied that Dregg's house is often leaking in the winter due to living in a fairly poor neighborhood. Dregg is a serious alcoholic, and while "supervising" Amber Heart, he drank enough beer to make him pass out and vomit. His usual drinking partner is the Drunken Captain. Based off of the implications of Death Wish - Part 3's ending, Dregg has known DC for a long time. Along with Chef, Dregg is a devout follower and worshipper of the Tomato God. In the first episode of The InVidia Games, Mina Yale says that Dregg threatens to drop a piano on everyone he meets, hence no one wanted to go to the Games with him. Dregg has been a cop for 5 years and is described by Gru as "Relatively Normal". Appearance Dregg has light brown hair and bangs that frame the side of his face. He wears a black headband, similar to Mathio and Amber Heart , which appears to have silver medallions engraved with stars. He wears the standard police uniform with an orange cloak. According to Tira, he is somewhat tall. Dregg has distinctive eyes, similar to Draziel and Meri Litama's, because of the loss of someone they all cared about. For Dregg that person is Arc AngelHeart, but for Draziel it is unknown. (For Meri it was Rose) When Dregg was 10, prior to the death of Arc AH, he had red eyes. Dregg also rarely shows positive emotion, or any emotion at all. Prior to losing Arc AH however, Dregg showed rage and negative emotions much more often than anything else, such as when talking to Tania Bellfont in Death Wish - Part 3 When using Conqueror of Death, Dregg's clothing turns jet black (slightly brighter than his soul). He imagined himself wearing a cowboy outfit while he was planning the downfall of the Post Office in The Princess And The Grump. Abilities Dregg is very intelligent and, despite hating his job, he is one of Rightia's best police officers. He is able to quickly analyze and connect seemingly unrelated evidence to solve a case. As the consensus best debater in the entire police force, he was able to easily defeat other experienced cops such as Polly Abbott, and even mighty supernatural opponents such as King Midas or Mathio. Dregg is also one of the few individuals capable of a near godly power known as Dimensional Debate. Using this ability, he can effectively "hypnotize" (as per the words of a member of the Crow Clan) his opponent and trick their mind, or get clues about what they are thinking. Dregg generally uses this ability to obtain information. He has two types of Dimensional Debate abilities: Ragna Rock (Earth elemental) and his full power, Conqueror of Death, both of which are incredibly strong, the latter of which is easily one of the most powerful Dimensional Techniques currently known and one of the strongest ones a human can use (the absolute strongest is King's Oath, wielded by King Midas). Dregg also has the unique ability to make people so depressed and sad that they briefly consider killing themselves before running away from him as fast as possible. This is not due to a special power that Dregg has, but simply his pessimistic personality. In the second part of Death Wish, The Devil gave Dregg the power to free others from Draziel's mind control. What exactly this means is debatable, but it is more likely than not that it is the power to enter the minds of others (according to Phil this is a "spirit realm") and help them regain their senses. The Spirit Realm promptly consumed his soul after he freed Tira Polly and Gru. Dregg most likely survived. Due to taking ballet lessons, Dregg has some degree of physical agility and was able to easily jump from tile to tile during Death Wish. Though not used after The InVidia Games, Dregg was taught the Silent Stalker skill by The Great Ninja Uncle, which he could access by tapping into his 'v'irtue. This allowed him to temporarily become invisible and slip past the guards at the tournament. Relationships (?) Dregg will never admit it, as he says he wants the death of humankind (and also Draziel), but there are a select few people to which he has some kind of connection. * Polly Abbott - During the InVidia Games, Dregg calls Polly his best friend. Whether this was partially sarcastic is unknown. * Tira Lawford * Felicia Lionheart * Ada * Drunken Captain (drinking partner) Old friend (?) * Arc AngelHeart * Amber Heart * King Midas (formerly) (hinted to possibly be reincarnated as Dregg's future relative) * Chef (fellow member of the Tomato God cult/religion) * Grimoire Moriss (if still alive) Princess Sarah has a crush on Dregg, who doesn't seem to notice or give it attention. Amber Heart has started to respect Dregg. Eva has absolutely no good feelings towards Dregg (as far as can be told), but does trust Dregg with pertinent information, though she does take delight in aggravating/torturing him by making it needlessly complex and dangerous for him to obtain it. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer The morning on the day of E. Vil's murder, Dregg wakes up in his normal grumpy mood. After moaning about the depressing state of his life, he meets Tira outside his room, and they quarrel before Dregg leaves to find Gru. His assignment for the day is to investigate the lawyer's murder. Dregg arrives to the crime scene two hours late, much to the exasperation of Tira. They split up, with Dregg searching the area for clues and Tira interviewing the witnesses. After Dregg has gathered all the information he can from their surroundings, Tira announces that the priest is guilty of murder. However, Dregg knows that he is innocent, and proceeds to question the suspects himself. He deduces that none of the witnesses is the murderer, but that the culprit is actually hiding in the room. Dregg walks up to the statue, and the criminal reveals herself - she is a spy, Eva, from the Balboa Kingdom. The two officers attempt an arrest, but she manages to escape. Later, after they have informed Gru about Eva, Dregg tries to make Tira buy dinner for him, as per their bet, but she leaves. The True Monster Dregg is sick in bed with the flu, and Ina and Mina are discussing his death. The twins go downstairs, where they are scolded by their mother for saying that he probably went to Hell. Dregg eventually comes down also, whereupon Tira rushes inside the house and suddenly drags Dregg outside, saying that something big came up. Tira and Dregg sprint to Morty's Restaurant, where Polly is already investigating the case. Dregg speaks with the soldiers and gets briefed on the situation - apparently, something was terrorizing the restaurant, and the army was called in when it got out of hand. Polly and Tira, who were bickering, are calmed down by Dregg, and the three cops discuss the case. From talking with the soldiers, Dregg has concluded that the criminal was a non-human with monstrous strength. Buldark suddenly returns with the culprit in tow - a dragon. He says that it killed a person, so it will need to be put down. Just then, King Frake and Counselor Icelot arrive. Polly reveals that he summoned them to the restaurant because he wants to make Rightia seem like a civilized nation by holding a trial for the dragon. Dregg and Buldark protest, but Frake thinks it is a wonderful idea and wants the court proceeding to be held in the afternoon. He and Icelot depart along with the dragon. While Tira and Polly leave for the court, Dregg searches for evidence about the crime. He realizes that something is off, and discusses this with Buldark. The captain tells Dregg the rest of what he knows about the case. Polly promptly returns to look for his locket, and is annoyed to see Dregg meddling in his case. The two officers enter a Medieval Debate, with Dregg trying to convince his colleague that more investigation is needed. Reluctantly, Polly leaves and allows Dregg to search the inner areas of the restaurant. Dregg enters the men's bathroom, where he sees three students - Mila, Crowal, and Tride - that were with Wordsworth. He questions all three of them, but doesn't find any evidence that would help the dragon. A soldier suddenly arrives with a message to go to the court as quickly as possible, as the trial is about to begin, but Dregg collapses from exhaustion. Vilrole arrives and gives him a special medicine that unblocks his nose, and Dregg suddenly has an epiphany after noticing the strong smell of tomatoes. Dregg and Tride rush to the court, where King Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty. However, Dregg interrupts and says he has new evidence. After Sir Lore and Madam Raven both change their votes to not guilty, Dregg is allowed to present his case. Dregg explains that the dragon was actually Wordsworth's pet, and proves this by walking up to it and petting it. Sir Eisen, however, says that this is just speculation without proof. Using information from Tride's testimony, Dregg successfully provides evidence for the dragon's innocence. Now, the true killer must be identified. The three students are all cross-examined, and from their answers to his last question, Dregg is able to piece together the evidence and identifies Crowal as the killer. Backed into a corner, he confesses and is arrested. Back in his room, Cayla is scolding Dregg for running around while he was sick. Polly arrives, and Cayla and Vilrole leave the two officers alone. In the middle of their conversation, the dragon suddenly lands in the middle of Dregg's room. Polly reveals that King Frake wanted to hold a trial run for dragons as pets, and Dregg was chosen as the first owner. Exhausted, Dregg promptly falls asleep. The Princess And The Grump Dregg is planning the downfall of the Post Office with Ina and Mina. However, his plan has a terrible loophole: Mr. Snuggles has absolutely no combat abilities, and therefore cannot beat up the Post Office employees. Dregg orders the twins to teach him how to kill while he goes to the Royal Palace for a petition allowing the bloodbath of the Post Office employees. While crossing a bridge, Dregg is detained by several soldiers who claim that he must pay a tax to cross. Skeptical, Dregg enters a Medieval Debate with them and emerges victorious. Even so, they will not let him pass - until Felicia Lionheart arrives. She seems to yell at the soldiers for harassment, but then starts beating Dregg up instead. Realizing that she is a member of the Crow Clan, the soldiers flee, and Dregg is left unconscious on the bridge with a warning from her to not harass any more people. Several hours later, Emily and Ethan reach the bridge. He wakes up and is confused by their presence. When he thanks them for waking him up, they are convinced that he is hitting on them and say that they are married to their jobs. Finally, Dregg reaches the palace, where he is rudely knocked aside by Merchant Dulard. After a brief argument with him, he goes inside the palace, but is angry when the clerk will not accept his petition. Just then, Icelot and Buldark arrive and ask for Dregg's help. Dregg is reluctant at first, but when Buldark says that King Frake might personally look into his petition, he immediately accepts. Dregg and the captain go to Princess Sarah's room, where Polly has lost his mind. To bring him back, Dregg beats him up. After a short quarrel, Polly briefs Dregg on the situation - Sarah has been kidnapped, and nobody has a single clue about the criminal or her whereabouts. Dregg immediately starts investigating the area. Upon speaking with Sarah's maid, Martha, Dregg has a flashback to the case of E. Vil. He believes that similar to the murder of the lawyer, this kidnapping is also a locked room case. However, from investigating Sarah's room, he finds nothing that can help solve the case. Suddenly, Dregg notices a painting on the wall that was completed a few days ago. In the painting, there is a statue in the upper left hand corner of the room. That same statue is now broken. He realizes that Eva pulled the same trick that she did with Vil - this time, she came inside one of Sarah's presents disguised as a statue, then waited for the right time to kidnap her. Dregg orders Buldark to seal all exits out of Rightia while he goes to the Royal Court to talk with King Frake. At the court, Dregg informs Frake that the criminal has been identified as Eva. Then, Tira and Gru arrive at the court with more information about the case. Eva is a spy who worked with E. Vil, and upon searching his estate after he was murdered, the police discovered a piece of paper that Gru believes is related to Sarah's kidnapping. It contains the date, 2/4, and a crown inside a square that has one blackened corner. Dregg thinks he knows what the paper is referring to. Back at the Royal Court, Dregg privately tells King Frake that he believes there is a traitor among the councillors. First, it would be impossible for anyone but the councillors and the Royal Family to go into Princess Sarah's room. Second, the blackened corner of the square represents the betrayer, since the councillors are quoted as the "cornerstones of the kingdom". Dregg asks for permission to question the four suspects, when suddenly Felicia appears and attempts to stab Dregg, who dodges. Frake allows Dregg to question the councillors while Felicia acts as his support. In a private room, Dregg gets Lore, Raven, Eisen, and Abbott to vote on who they think is the criminal. Three of the votes say "not guilty," but the fourth says "guilty." Dregg deduces that one of the council members must know who the traitor is, and they purposely voted guilty to allow the investigation to continue. Dregg begins interviewing the suspects. After he has talked with all the councillors, Dregg whispers something to Felicia, who leaves. Dregg reveals that he asked Felicia to search for one specific item in the council members' chambers. Then, he says that he needs to leave for five minutes to meet with Polly on the rooftops. The real reason Dregg went to the rooftops was to wait for the criminal, whom he believed would feel cornered and try to strike a deal with him. Eventually, Madam Raven arrives, surprising him, as she was the last person he would suspect. Dregg calls for Felicia (he actually told her to wait for the criminal on the rooftops), but she was knocked out from behind by Raven. Raven reveals that Princess Sarah is hidden away on Eisen's turnip ship, just before she pushes Dregg over the edge and leaves. Luckily, Ina and Mina happened to be flying by with Mr. Snuggles. Dregg mounts the dragon and races to Eisen's ship. He lands on the deck, knocking Dulard overboard, and makes a close escape with Sarah, leaving a furious Eva behind. Dregg and Sarah arrive on the rooftop, where everyone has gathered. Backed into a corner, Raven tries to convince everyone that she would never hurt Sarah, but Dregg proves otherwise in a Medieval Debate with her. After Raven tells everyone why she kidnapped the Princess, Dregg reveals that the people she was working with actually wanted to force her into marriage. Raven is shocked upon hearing this and accepts that she must be arrested - although she had good intentions, she is still a criminal. Finally, the case is solved, and Dregg lobbies Frake about his petition, but the King is quickly led away by Icelot. He tries to get the others to help, but they quickly leave. The Invidia Games Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 The Secrets Of Lucifer's Wings Dregg Me To Hell Dregg is sent to investigate a series of murders from a Serial Killer who appears in Rightia. After finding the culprit, the developing lead to a greater conspiracy involving matters beyond Rightia's borders is revealed in all its glory Dregg is finally in Hell. Not happy with his living arrangements, he decides to take his case to the Devil in hopes of coming back to life and defeating Draziel. Dregg is back from Hell into… another Hell. His Co-Workers have become mindless zombies and Dregg must save them with the help of a Dog from Hell. Dregg’s soul is claimed by the Spirit Realm. With no hope of getting out, Dregg must get over his past and conquer it. Medieval Angel My Best First Worst Day Ever Dregg is appointed by Gru as the supervisor officer of Amber Heart in her first day on the job. He spends most of the time drinking, but he is always there to answer her questions when she needs help. Also, he has a relevant role in teaching her how to behave herself. My New Best Friends Dregg is awarded as the "Best Debater" by the King Frake. As a result, he wins 3 tickets for The InVidia Games. Amber become suspicious of him being the officer who rescued Princess Sarah. He tells the guards to stay put and be suspicious until further developments. Dregg is seen in the end with Eva. Dregg is also being threatened with the loss of his finger, at which point he comments on how it is his worst birthday ever. (Note that since Amber sees Dregg awhile being chased being chickens in Deathwish 3, this technically/chronologically cannot happen without time travel shenanigans) Trivia DESPITE CLAIMS BY CERTAIN PLAYERS, "DREGG" DOES NOT MEAN SCUM IN SWEDISH. * Dregg is the first character to display two Dimensional Debate abilities. * His primary Dimensional Debate is called "Ragna Rock", a play on words of "Ragnarok", the apocalypse in Norse Mythology. It's possible that this is a reference to why he could destroy the world in 7 days, and as Ragna Rock is two words, those could have been the words he used to destroy a Country. * The name "Dregg" is probably a reference to the famous sci fi movie "Judge Dredd" where a Police Officer is called a "Judge". * Dregg possesses a book called "50 Shades of Black" that is stored in the library. This is most likely a reference to "Fifty Shades of Grey". * Dregg had his bed custom made to be uncomfortable so he would wake up grouchy every day. It seems to work quite well. * The previous owner of his home practiced black magic with chicken and shoelaces. Any relation to Chicken King or Mel Vin is unknown. * According to My Dr. DontLittle and Adam and Eva, Dregg was born sometime in January. * "Moriss" may be derived from the Latin word "mortis", meaning Death. "Moris" on the other hand means "custom". * Dregg is so far the only known character to have an official Twitter. Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish